XemSai Used
by Nocturnal-Ivy
Summary: Saix has always felt like Xemnas' tool. He is disgusted at himself for always submitting to Xemnas' wishes, never standing up for himself. But what can he do? BEWARE: GORE! :
1. Story of his life

**ooooookay, this is a fic I wrote during the period of time in which I was very cruel to this pairing. :O *GASP* I know I'm such a bitch XD**

**Anyway, yeah, the clue is in the title. Oh, and be warned. This WILL get gory :}**

**Hope you enjoy.**

I/VII/I/VII/I/VII/I/VII

He walked slowly through the dimly lit corridors. The pale moonlight shone through the tall windows, casting sinister shadows across his face.  
His mission in Twilight Town had been a complete disaster; he had very nearly not made it out alive. To add to that, he had also failed to acquire the object he had been sent for.

But it wasn't his failure and near destruction that was worrying him. That wasn't what was draining him, emotionally and physically, sapping his energy.  
"Stop it!" He chided himself. "We are nobodies! We. Do not. Feel!" He growled, the sound echoing through the empty corridor, sounding as though someone else had made the sound. He was almost tempted to turn and check.

"You cannot feel sad, or hurt."

Sighing, he stopped when he reached his destination, the usually comforting 'VII' reflecting the moonlight. He pushed the door open and stepped into the room.  
It was rather under furnished, a small bed and window, a simple desk and chair and a reasonably sized wardrobe. All were white as were the bare walls, forming a box, representing the safety of the room. It was his sanctuary, the one place he was safe from everything beyond the door.

Sighing to himself again, he shook off the boots and collapsed, face down onto the low bed, his soft, blue hair falling over his face, hiding him from sight.

I/VII/I/VII/I/VII/I/VII Flashback

There was a small knock on his door.  
It opened to reveal a pale, gaunt face, intelligent, green eyes and long, straight, blonde hair. Vexen.

"Number VII?" Noticing the berserker sat at the desk, he delivered his message. "The Superior wishes to speak to you in his office, immediately."

Saix nodded and approached the door. He shouldered his way past the scientist and started up the hall.  
Vexen made a small, indignant noise but thought better of arguing with the berserker. Instead he just turned and hurried back to his lab, muttering about young people and their rudeness.

Saix however, was more leisurely with his pace. He knew what was coming. It was the same thing every other night.

He sighed again when he reached the large, white panelled doors. There was something about that 'I' that seemed so uncaring, so cold.

Ignoring these thoughts, he reached up and tapped lightly on the door. His knock was answered almost immediately by a bass voice, beckoning him into the room. He pushed the door open and stepped inside.  
The room definitely did not reflect its occupant. The carpet was soft and gentle, the bed was snug and inviting and the fireplace, with its dancing flames. Nothing about the Superior could be called warm.  
Only the desk represented the Superior, cold, emotionless and strictly business.

Before these thoughts could take him out of the room, Saix felt strong arms snaking their way around his waist, a strong chest pressing against his back.

"Superior."

The strong arms spun him and he found himself staring into deep, burning amber gems. The eyes of Xemnas, the Superior.

"Evening Saix. I'm pleased you got my message." His deep, bass voice vibrated straight through Saix. "I missed you."

Saix said nothing, he knew it wasn't true. Xemnas himself was always reminding the nobodies of their inability to feel.

Xemnas noticed the tense aura surrounding his subordinate. "Something wrong Saix?"

Saix lowered his gaze from the eyes that were trying to pry their way into his mind. "No Superior."

"Good." Good? Was that it? Just good?

Xemnas lifted Saix's chin with his hand, forcing the diviner to look into his eyes once again.  
He leant down and placed a small kiss on the diviner's lips. As his superior's arms wrapped themselves around him in a tighter embrace, Saix felt himself melt into Xemnas' kiss.

They broke apart, breathless. Xemnas' lips ghosted over Saix's cheek, causing the berserker to gasp when he began caressing the soft, pale skin of his neck. His warm breath sent shivers down the diviner's spine.

Xemnas fiddled with the zipper on Saix's coat with one hand before he swiftly unzipped it, exposing the smooth, pale skin of the diviner's chest.  
He then unfastened his own coat, shrugging the heavy black material from his shoulders. The bronze skin of his strong, chiselled physique gleamed.  
Xemnas smirked and pulled Saix closer, feeling the smaller nobody shiver as their half naked bodies pressed together.

Saix felt a hand on the back of his neck before he was pulled into a fiery kiss. He wouldn't go as far as to call it passionate. If they couldn't feel, how could they know passion?

Xemnas pushed Saix backwards onto the bed, falling on top of him without bothering to break the kiss. He pushed himself to his knees, straddling Saix and finally relinquishing his hold on the berserker's lips.  
He grinned predatorily.

Saix just lay under the Superior, watching the familiar hunger dance in his amber eyes. A hunger that would soon be sated.

Trailing small kisses down the chest of the diviner, Xemnas reached for the buckle of the diviner's tight leather trousers. The last thing obstructing him from his goal.

I/VII/I/VII/I/VII/I/VII End Flashback

Every time it was the same feeling. The hurt. The pain of being used. The realisation that he was merely a tool.

Surely having no heart should free them from heartbreak.

A single tear slid down his cheek. The Luna Diviner wiped it away and knocked.

"Back again Saix?" The smirk on Xemnas' face was one of pure victory.

Why do I always return? Why do I submit to him?

The thoughts were wiped from his mind as strong arms enveloped him.


	2. An escape

The moon shone through the large, curtain less windows, illuminating the figure slumped against the wall. The pale light caused his equally pale skin to shimmer, creating an ethereal effect. His long blue hair shone and the X shaped scar on his forehead was barely noticeable.

Saix groaned and opened his eyes slowly. Where was he? And why was he sleeping against a wall?

As his mind returned to a state of consciousness, Saix realised he was in the Superior's room. He groaned and put his head in his hands as the memories of the previous evening returned to him.

Wait! His head shot back up. After what happened the previous night, why was he sleeping against the wall? He should be in the bed. Curled up in the same protective, foetal ball.

The Diviner looked to the large bed, only to see one side of the sheets stained a deep crimson.  
He stood up to walk over to the blood soaked bed but found that moving was difficult. He looked down and gasped as he saw his body completely caked in dry blood.

He stepped closer to the bed and laid a hand on the previously white pillow. His body convulsed as fresh images raced through his mind.

I/VII/I/VII/I/VII/I/VII/I/VII FLASHBACK

"Saix, my diviner." Xemnas breathed in his ear as he removed the thick, leather coat from Saix's shoulders. "Always so submissive. Always ready to show you are mine."

He was praising him for the same reasons Saix was berating himself. 'Why do I do this to myself?' He kept asking himself. Feeling Xemnas strip him of his leather trousers brought him back to reality.

A hand wrapped itself around his waist, pulling him closer as soft lips covered his own. On the verge of surrender, giving himself up to the Superior, again, Saix struggled to keep his mind in check.

Xemnas' face clouded with confusion as the Diviner's hand on his chest pushed him away. "What?"

Saix raised his head to look at the leader, staring into his confused amber eyes. "I've had enough." He stated simply. When Xemnas' look of confusion only deepened, he added. "I'm not going to be your tool."

Xemnas' look of confusion changed instantly to one of anger. "You dare deny me! No-one denies me what I want! Especially not you!" Xemnas spat at the Diviner. "You are mine!"

Saix just continued to stare calmly at the other man. "Not anymore."

Xemnas' fury rose. "You ARE mine! Whether you like it or not! And I WILL prove this to you!"  
He walked forward and grabbed Saix's chin roughly. When Saix pulled his face away, Xemnas couldn't control his anger and struck the Diviner with the back of his hand. He then grabbed his face again and proceeded to kiss him roughly, his tongue forcing its way past the Diviner's lips.

Saix was reeling from the slap. Under normal circumstances, he would have changed to his berserker form and retaliated but he was just too shocked. He didn't react as Xemnas kissed him roughly and his mind barely registered himself being pushed down into the bed's sheets. Only when he heard Xemnas' dark chuckle of victory, did he realise where he was.

Xemnas just chuckled darkly again as he felt the smaller nobody beneath him struggle against his grip.

"Let me go Xemnas!"

He smirked. "I don't think I will. I'm actually beginning to enjoy myself." He leant down to capture the Diviner's lips once more, when he felt sharp fangs puncture his lower lip. He pulled back as the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth.

"I said let me go!" Saix still wasn't shouting.

Xemnas just stared at him so Saix shoved the larger male backward, where he fell to the floor. As the Diviner strode calmly past him, Xemnas regained control of his limbs and grabbed his legs, causing Saix to fall crashing to the floor himself. He flipped over before Xemnas sat on top of him, pinning him to the floor. A harsh growl rose in his throat.

Xemnas just glared at him dangerously. "If you won't submit to me, then I will just have to take you by force." He whispered in a low voice, right next to Saix's ear.

Saix's eyes widened. Surely he wasn't prepared to go so far as to actually rape him?

"No." He breathed quietly. The breath was quickly knocked out of him as Xemnas abruptly flipped him. He struggled against the vice like grip.

Xemnas was winded when the Diviner kicked him square in the stomach. He regained his breath quickly and went after the Diviner, crushing him against a wall.

"There is nowhere to run..." He grinned maliciously. "My tool."

Saix growled at the name and buried his quickly growing claws in Xemnas' left arm.  
"I. am not. Your. Tool." He said this in such a low voice, Xemnas was surprised he could hear him. He dragged the claws down Xemnas' arm, slicing it open and revealing the network of blood vessels, muscles and bones. He smiled at Xemnas' cry of pain. A genuine smile.

He crouched next to the now kneeling Xemnas, a cruel leer on his face. "Let me know if this hurts, I'm fairly sure it will." He grinned and buried both sets of claws into the superior's bronze chest and twisted, eliciting a tortured scream from the superior's throat. He dragged both hands down, cutting deeply into Xemnas' chest. "Hmmm..." He looked to Xemnas with a thoughtful smile on his face. "Do you think this is deep enough?"

Xemnas nodded frantically, trying desperately not to scream at the pain.

Saix smirked, seeing the fear in his eyes grow. "No? I didn't think so either." He grinned and sliced at the flesh again. And again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Xemnas' shriek of pain was deafening as Saix's claws scraped harshly over the bones of his ribs. Saix merely smiled and entwined his fingers with the pale bones.

"Oh god! Saix please NO!" Xemnas pleaded pathetically as pain surged through every inch of his body. His body caved into waves of agony and his voice was wrenched from his throat in the loudest scream of all, as the Diviner's hand twisted, tearing the fragile bones from his chest along with more of his flesh.

Saix didn't care, neither did he stop. He pulled Xemnas' left arm back towards him and grabbed a few of the veins that were showing. He braced the arm between his thighs and pulled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

The Diviner chuckled as he imagined the depths of pain that Xemnas must have been feeling. He released the arm and sat back to admire his work. Xemnas had stopped screaming but was still moaning with pain. Tears finally releasing themselves from his eyes and pouring down his cheeks.

Saix bent slowly and deliberately to his face and left the ghost of a kiss on his former superior's lips. He stood and watched with malicious amusement as the light finally faded from Xemnas' beautiful amber eyes.

I/VII/I/VII/I/VII/I/VII/I/VII END FLASHBACK

Saix's mind returned to the superior's bedroom and his eyes widened. He crossed to the other side of the bed and peered over the edge.

Lying on the floor, amber eyes dull and burnished, bronze body horribly mutilated, was Xemnas, the former number I and superior of Organization XIII.

Saix gasped as he climbed from the bed and crouched next to the body, lifting its head gently with his hands. He smiled softly.

"I guess we were more alike than we thought."

He allowed himself a dark chuckle before dropping Xemnas' head and walking from the room, never once looking back.


End file.
